Talk:Big Daddy
You know Since the Big Daddy is the iconic face of BioShock, I think a quote would be really, really good. How about this one "Meet the Big Daddy! R.I. reveals Rapture's "knight in shining armor"... or "¡Kill it Mr. B kill it!" (KingShodo 18:25, March 22, 2010 (UTC)) I agree. Majoras revenge!!! (talk) 04:03, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Dude, you just replied to a comment that has been resolved three years ago.Einsteinium99 (talk) 05:08, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Big Daddies with Names The trivia states that four Big Daddies have been named so far. But technically "Subject Delta" isn't a name (Not a real one, anyway). Even "Johnny Topside" is just a nickname. Delta remains unnamed for the entire game.Ant423 03:52, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Question I looked at some concept art in gameinformer and the credits of bioshock and there was a Big Daddy with tentacles on it does anyone think this should be mentioned? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 16:11, 2010 August 2. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :There was a lot of concept art for Big Daddies that didn't make it into the final game. Much of it can be found in the BioShock: Breaking the Mold artbook or on the Irrational Games website. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 23:10, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Not shattering. I read a few times on some of the pages that if you freeze a Big Daddy, at least in BioShock 2, they will shatter and you will be unable to get items off them. I did this for hours, freezing with the drill, using level 1-3 Winter Blast. I have yet to have an actual Big Daddy shatter. The only type of Big Daddies that shatter are the Alpha Series. Not even the Big Sisters shatter on me. Tested on Easy through Hard mode on the Xbox360 version. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 18:54, 2010 November 11 (UTC). Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. Armor tarnished Bouncer I keep thinking that the armor of the Bouncer in Ryan Amusements is tarnished compared to the one in the first BioShock. So I'm curious if this was something 2K Marin did to make the two previous Big Daddies have an aged look (especially when they've been in Rapture for that long), or is it just me?Evans0305 20:33, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Subject "Gamma" I noticed the concept for Subject Gamma (Symbol Γ) has been spelt "Gama". "Gamma" is spelt with two m's. I'm fixing it.MadHatter121 21:08, October 25, 2011 (UTC) To be honest, the Gama symbol was just used as an example of the Alpha Series, not really the official name for it, especially when the same concepts have the same symbol, but are just the standard damaged Alpha. The "Subject Gama" may just be something easy for Fix to call it, since at the time, they didn't have an official name for the Alphas, and they called them other names like "Mad Daddies". Also, they weren't planning on a "Subject Gama" like this separate from the Alpha Series; it was mostly a concept of what their enemy Alpha was going to look like, and keeping the name like that would also be more speculative to suggest that it was a separate character. May be the name will create some fanfic for it, since there's plenty of users that would love to name it that. In the meantime, I'll note this in the Alpha Series Trivia.Evans0305 22:38, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Um problem Why is it that it says in the bouncer section, that he got his name because of an attack? A Bouncer is a type of body guard, like you see at the front of clubs and stuff. I will fix it later... 02:07, November 3, 2011 (UTC) big daddy helmet glow BIG DADDY HELMET GLOW on the article it mentions a type of fluid that controls the mind and provides the glow, where is this sourced and can someone please give me a transcript. cuz it makes more sense that the helmet just uses lights, because ''' '''A: lights go out when big daddy dies B: Delta took off his helmet and no fluid spilled out C: how would they breathe or see clearly if it was mentioned in concept art or whatever, it probably shouldnt be in the official article because its only concept —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 09:20, 2011 November 18 (UTC). Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. Actually, the answers can be found in the main article. I don't have the artbook, but if it says that Big Daddies have their helmets filled with fluid, then it most likely counts as canon. The answer to question A would be that the lights go out because the Big Daddy wouldn't be in any mood, by dint of being dead. The answer to B is that since Delta is a prototype rather than a production model Big Daddy, he doesn't have fluid in his helmet anyway. The answer to C lies in the fact that mass-produced Big Daddies have their organs grafted to sophisticated life-support equipment, therefore their lungs are probably connected to a breathing system while their eyes would be augmented in some form, maybe even through Plasmids. --Willbachbakal 19:02, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :If that information did come from the artbook, then a page number should be added for reference. But even if it isn't in the artbook, there's the evidence of a storyboard for a cut flashback sequence from BioShock 2 that was revealed in the Protector Trials. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=39fVoNOhApo ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 20:48, November 18, 2011 (UTC) May need Buried at Sea seperate section: That 'first 5 minutes' video showed a BD doing repairs (out in Ocean) and firing his big drill (point) like a grappling hook to pull himself to a different location (I wonder who thought THAT one up...) Anyway BD predated 'Protectors' (logical with all the maintenance Rapture would require) Testxyz (talk) 02:13, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Originally they just had men in diving suits and small submarines for that. The novel makes out that attempts to modify men to be capable of walking the sea floor had been ongoing. It was only after the Little Sisters were made that they took on the form we know as Big Daddies. Ravenfirelight (talk) 02:50, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Speculation.... The Buried at Sea video shows several at work. Diving suits of that type (those arent hardsuits) dont work at the depths Rapture is at without being filled with liquid (too big a volume for normal human) and are really really heavy to have neutral buoyancy (600-800lb) which really takes alot of strength to move let alone work in. So a genetic mod (like Brute strength tonics minimum, if not also tonics to prevent the Bends) is required for a 'diver'. "Big Daddy" was a later name it seems, but whatever they were called (what we saw in that video, pre-Protector) they were most likely not quite human any more, but also not neccessarily as conditioned/modified as the 'Protectors' were (and we really dont know to what extent THEY had free-will or consciousness/personality, etc.) For all you know even in Lambs time you go to the Big Daddy Depot and you find them sitting around a table playing cards. Testxyz (talk) 08:06, October 10, 2013 (UTC). An interesting sequence from 'First Five Minutes' Testxyz (talk) 05:04, October 16, 2013 (UTC) --- One more thing, do these types were also Rapture's construction workers? They have been drilling deep sea rocks for others to build the other side of the city usually needed for an expansion of the city. ---- I figure that the diving suit maintenance guys were recycled insane people (whom there were alot more of thanks to Fontaines ADAM products) . Later their form was used for the Protectors. As for carving up rocks, there would be big machines for doing that (of course by BS1 times most of the new consruction had ceased). Testxyz (talk) 05:17, October 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Another question, some Big Daddies were not just criminals that has been trasffered into these but also some of them were Little Sister's biological fathers, since Ryan's men have taken their daughters away, the only way to reunited its own daughter is to willingly become a Big Daddy Johnny Topside (real name unknown) who Ryan thought was a spy from 'The Surface was then locked up in Persephone(never specified how he managed to 'volunteer'). Some inmates may have volunteered for 'experimentation' (to get out or for better treatment) and were messed up so much by it they way have been turned into BDs. Sofia Lamb 'volunteered' her own followers (or other uncooperative inmates) while in Persephone to get her way. Meltzer, who Lamb considered a danger to her projects, whom she would have murdered him if Meltzer hadnt agreed to be a BD as a last chance to be with his daughter. Not sure if others volunteered when outside Persephone for that reason, and the later (later was when the kidnappings also started) Big Daddies werent paired with specific Little Sisters. Its possible whoever was recruiting for BD service may have told the applicants whatever they wanted to hear. Who knows how many 'inconvenient' people Fontaine ealier had converted to BD (if the City was paying for 'Maintenance Workers'...) Also it wasnt clear that Ryans men were doing the kidnappings. Earlier LS were 'orphans' from Fontaines orphanages (if parents put them there having them turned into Little Sisters probably wasnt mentioned to them). Alot of this stuff, we barely got clues. Testxyz (talk) 09:21, October 16, 2013 (UTC)